


After

by Enedda



Series: Before-In Between-After [3]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of past self-harm, little surprise at the end, sorting out the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedda/pseuds/Enedda
Summary: The last instalment of this series. The ending was a surprise even to me. Peter is a blessing.





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/gifts).



After a few months (maybe even a year, Marcus stopped counting days a while ago) a stranger knocked on the door on Peter's house. It was early evening, so both of them were in the back garden, talking and drinking light beer. Their little ritual after a day full of obligations. They didn't hear the knocking; Star did.

"Star, stop. I love you, but stop." Marcus laughed and went after the brown dog, which he grew to love almost as much as his Peter. Yes, he had a home now, a partner and a dog.

"Star! Please, girl. You will scare our guest away!"

The said guest stood leaning on the door, shielding his eyes from the evening sun. Seeing Marcus, he made a few steps towards him.

Marcus went silent. Star jumped around the second man with pure glee in her eyes.

"Tomas..." The name came out almost as a sigh of relief. Then came the hug that lasted ages, crushing and relieved at the same time.

"Tomas, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I left you alone and I didn't come back. I shouldn't have done it."

"Stop, hermano. I needed that. And I wasn't alone. She was with me." Tomas nodded in the direction of the road, where their old pick-up was parked. Mouse was unpacking some stuff from the back. She looked good, calm.

"Tomas..." Marcus was at loss with his words. Too much emotion, all at once. All guilt, old prayers, a wound that didn't heal came to the surface. He sat down on the ground and openly cried, smearing the tears with his sleeve. "Hey, hermano," Tomas sat next to him. "I'm alright. Everything went fine. We finished it, Mouse and I. We are safe now, nobody will haunt us anymore. My sister, Luis and everyone else will just live their normal lives. You can live a normal life. I know I will. And you were a part of it, every day. I've kept you in my prayers. I knew that wherever you are, you are doing the same."

Marcus was silent for a longer while, but his sobs were less and less frequent and finally stopped. Star has put her head on his lap and stared at him  lovingly . He petted her head and looked as his friend with a serious face.

"You've changed, friend. Not  just  your eyes - you look older. Not a year older, but - older. What have you seen?"

"Nothing I want to talk about in detail, but I've seen it all. And I never want to see it again.  The work might have taken more than I wanted it to take - " he touched his beard - he kept it - and  rapidly  graying hair - "but it's not all bad . I've helped a lot of people. We have. The conspiracy is over, no demon survived the ordeal. No more integrated entities here or in the Vatican. The pope is safe, the Church has lasted."

Marcus smiled and raised his head, hearing well-known steps behind them.

"Peter, you remember Tomas?"

"Of course! I'm not that forgetful. I've even remembered to bring you some tissues."

"You are a blessing." Marcus blew his nose and got up. "Tomas,  I believe  you've met Peter also. During Andy Kim's ordeal. We're kind of an item now."

Tomas looked at both met with a small frown. "Okay... but when?"

Marcus took Pater's hand. "When you weren't looking, hermano."

Peter took Star by the collar. "Hope you're staying for dinner?" He gestured in Mouse's way. "Of course I'm talking about both of you. Marcus' friends are my friends and this home is your home."

"I'll stay but you'll have to tell me everything."

"Consider it done."

***

After dinner, Marcus went to talk with Mouse and Peter stopped Tomas and offered him a bourbon.

"Wanted to talk a bit, if you don't mind."

Tomas accepted the drink and smiled. "Of course."

They sat in the living room and sipped their drinks for a while in comfortable silence. Peter drew a deep breath.

"I believe  you've wanted to ask me some questions. You were all... jovial during dinner, but  I think  that was a bit of an act, wasn't it?"

"A little. I didn't realize Marcus was so lonely. Wait, that sounded wrong. You know what I mean. I hope."

"Hey, calm down, no offence taken. You are friends.  Probably  you feel strange knowing you didn't notice something he needed. Some things are invisible even to people very close to each other." He took another sip. "  I think  Marcus needed someone from the outside. He's never been here, in the real world. He grew up surrounded by priests and demons and when it all ended, he was desperate for a way out. I am his way out, that's all.

"And he is to you?"

Peter thought for a moment "He's the love of my life."

They clinked their glasses.

***

When the evening was drawing to a close and Tomas declined the offer to stay for a hundredth time, Marcus asked him to have a short walk .

"I want to show you something."

They walked for fifteen minutes without words, enjoying their company. It felt like the old times, but without demons - so much better.

When they've reached the railing at the harbour, close to the ferry, they had nowhere to go anymore. They both looked at the water.

"It's beautiful here, Marcus. I... I understand."

"I don't think  you do, hermano. I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now but never had a chance. Or the courage. I... I have feelings for you, had them almost from the beginning. You've swept me from my feet!" He laughed and continued, almost not noticing red creeping up Tomas's neck and cheeks.

"I know you felt something too.  Maybe  didn't realize you do, that happens more often than you think. And you know what? It's okay. I call that "potentiality". We could have had something, but not then and not in the circumstances we were in. In different lives, when you aren't a priest and I am fit and unscarred. I love you, hermano."

Tomas swallowed hard and managed to open his mouth. "Does Peter know?"

"Of course. He is a smart man."

They stopped talking and  just  looked at the water. Water heals.

"Where are you going now?" Marcus asked after some time.

"Back home. I miss my sister's cooking."

"So we need to go back or you'll miss the ferry, hermano. Chop-chop."

"Let's go."

 ***

Their goodbye wasn't as hard as the last one because they've known they would see each other sooner than later . Washington is not far from Illinois, after all.

When the pickup vanished from sight and Star returned with fur full of sand and smelling of exhaust fumes, Peter looked at Marcus and smiled . "I have something for you. In the garden. Come."

The back garden looked... different. There were fairy lights everywhere.  Marcus' favourite salt and sage candles stood on the table surrounded by fluffy white gypsophila . It was ethereal.

"Peter?" Marcus felt his throat is closing, like before crying. This couldn't be... that. Not possible. Not. Possible. Not for him. Not ever.

Old demons raised their ugly heads and hissed. His scars began to hurt.

Peter went to the table and took a small box. He opened it with a smile.

"Come here," he said.

Marcus shook his head, mortified. That wasn't happening. That was a dream.

Peter noticed because he was Peter and came close and held him close and the demons went away.

"Marcus? Open your eyes. You don't need to be afraid, not anymore and not ever. I'm here for you and I will be if you want me. You are loved, you are so, so worthy of love and I can just hope you will say... yes?" He showed him the box.

In it, on a blue sating cushion (his favourite colour) there was a ring. A simple, beautiful band with a promise of tomorrow without scars and night terrors. Where every prayer is answered and every noise is calmed.Where arguments exist, but only until the sunset. Where all the nights  are dedicated  to love and sleep and not to trying to breathe again. It was breathtaking.

Marcus took the ring. Inside, he found an inscription.

"To  be loved  and to love." Peter smiled. "My version of one of the verses of your favourite prayer. Hope you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! And... I love you, Peter. More than I know. And now, you're in real trouble."

"Marcus! Let me down, I'm too heavy for you! I... mean it. Let me... go. Let me... mmm."

 "Yes. Peter. Of course. Yes."

And the grass was warm and soft that evening.


End file.
